


Broken Wings

by kurokikuro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dark Signer Crow, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokikuro/pseuds/kurokikuro
Summary: Crow begins to realize that he is the only survivor of the Dark Signers attack. In the end, he reaches Daedalus Bridge ... and makes a decision from which he can no longer return.





	Broken Wings

" _I'll be damned if I ... die here!!!_ "

The last thing Crow remembered was him aboard the BlackBird, trying to escape the mysterious black fog that threatened to swallow him. And after ... the darkness. 'Dark Signers', that clown had said: Jaeger was his name, he remembered. And while his senses were slowly returning, he realized he must have fallen from his D-Wheel, because he was on the ground, in pain. Nearly fell again when he tried to get up, a little too abruptly while, overwhelmed by worry, Crow checked himself as if he had something wrong. But he had nothing - except from the head that hurt like hell - but, actually, he was fine.

Crow looked up at what the landscape had transformed into: the sky had suddenly darkened, threatening lightning covering it, while everything was still covered by the black fog that slowly seemed to dissolve. He could tell that the Satellite had never seemed so dark before. Behind him BlackBird was on the ground, while the monitor remained on, but without a signal.

" _It was him ... the monster in the crater ..._ "

Crow swore he heard, as he stumbled over his D-Wheel. He had already heard those words from the people who tried to warn him of a 'monster' hidden in the depth of the crater in B.A.D. Zone when he decided to go to the Dark Signers' hideout alone. The redhead had the impression that he had caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned around, there was no one. Indeed, it had only been from the beginning. Yet as he struggled to get BlackBird back on its feet, something in the back of his mind told him there was something terribly wrong here. He probably started having hallucinations or something like that, because now, in front of him, he began to see figures - or ghosts? - of people who seemed to be the inhabitants of the Satellite.

... Only.

Crow's eyes widened as he began to pale. Why was he alone? Where were all the others? His head started pounding suddenly, forcing him to stop and collapse against his D-Wheel. He could see the inhabitants of the Satellite disappear one by one in the dark fog-

_... The children!_

Before Crow knew it, he was reaching his hiding place overcoming any speed limit. Tearing away the green curtain that served as a 'door', asking the children to come out into the open. They had to be here somewhere, they were just hidden. He knew it. He was the one who recommended him to do it, after all: in the case of Security or someone else he could find their refuge and threatened him or the children. The redhead snapped a little when he heard the voices of some children calling his name. Then he finally saw them. They were running in his arms. His sons. "You guys! Thank goodness!" Crow bent down to reach their height, taking the small Hikaru and Kokoro running in his arms - but he found himself grabbing nothing. 

They had disappeared. 

Everyone was disappearing.

_... Hikaru, Kokoro, Taiga, Ginga, Daichi ..._

"This can't be ..." Crow looked at the hands that a moment ago were waiting to be able to hug the children, tremble. His whole body was trembling terribly, in reality. His head began to hurt again, the image fixed in his mind as he saw the children and the inhabitants of the Satellite fade away in the dark mist. "... This can't be!"

And as he slumped to the ground, the only thing he could do at that moment was cry and scream. That form of pain was actually the only thing that broke that unnerving silence of the Satellite, because there was nobody left.

But then ... why not him too? Why was he here?

_WHY._

* * *

_**Flashbacks.** _

" _Crow nii-chan, tell me a story!_ "

" _Alright, I tell it to you, then!_ "

_There was a man would always gaze out at the city from this very spot. That man drifited into this city on a D-Wheel no one had seen before. And, day after day, the man would stand here and look out at the city. But one day he stopped. The man realized what he had to do. It was the task of building a bridge to the city, Daedalus Bridge. People mocked him as a 'crazy fool'. Still the man gave up. And the people who mocked him at frist all started to think that the man might be able to do it. Day after day of nothing but recycling trash from the city. For the residents of Satellite, with no visions of tomorrow, the Daedalus Bridge had come to bridge them to tomorrow become their bridge of hope._

_But ... s_ _ome people who frowned upons this showed up. Construction on the bridge was halted and the man became wanted by Security. Everyone gave up, figuring it was hopeless, that it was history once the man was caught. The man was cornered by Security, and he had one of two options. Be caught by Security and spend the rest of his life in jail, or became a legend while alive. And the path he chose ... was to became a legend. That man, unbound by the laws of common sense or authority ... flew._

* * *

**Daedalus Bridge.**

If it were still possible, the sky seemed to have assumed an even more gloomy air. And while Crow had climbed to the top of the Daedalus Bridge, his dull gray eyes were lost in the vast troubled sea beneath his feet. When he was a child he loved to hear the story of the Legendary D-Wheeler. It was just a child who did nothing but observe that great island that was Neo Domino, and imagine what his life would have been like if that incident had never happened, if he still had a family. He wanted to be like him, 'his hero': the one who gave him hope in life, to get up, fight, find a purpose. He would become like him one day, he would do it. He would have flown up, free ... with his wings!

_There is no one to fight for anymore. No reason. Not anymore._

A smile began to form on his face, his dull gray eyes dilating until he had achieved a completely mad expression on face. "... Nothing! Just ... wait for me, children. Soon Crow will join you, and we'll be together again ... yes ... together again ... _forever_."

But the last thing he knew ... was falling. Like a bird with broken wings. Because right now, he was losing his feathers. The cards began to slip out of his pockets and end up in the sea. And while he was a prisoner of the darkness that embraced him, Crow could do nothing but close his eyes and cry his tears, because the world didn't care.

**"You little bird with broken wings ... is this really what you want?"**

... What did he wanted ... ?

**"Everything was taken from you, and nobody paid for it ... except you.**

**Don't you want to have the opportunity to take revenge on those who did this to you, and your children? "**

... He wanted ...

The cards around him glowed purple, that same reflection now surrounding him. His back suddenly started to burn and hurt - as if someone was cutting something into his back with a knife that tore his skin - while, just as suddenly, that same pain ceased, simply becoming ... hot. He let himself be lulled by that warmth and by that almost pleasant feeling that was coming to him, while the sclera of his first white eyes turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> ➴ This is an AU from Ep. 51  
> In fact, I wondered why Crow had climbed the Daedalus Bridge. Then I remembered that the figure of the sea is associated with 'the end' or even 'the door to hell' where life comes to an end, while the mountain 'at the beginning' because from there it is born. In reality I have thought it was just another reference to him that jumps off the bridge and is reborn as Dark Signers so ... enjoy it! (｀ω´)


End file.
